


Dawn of lights

by Arenaarya



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenaarya/pseuds/Arenaarya
Summary: A continuation of the existing story, after the "Lux" comic and after Sylas' journey to Freljord."You belong to me and you don't even know it. Very well, it has to suffice that I know it. I won't let you forget it."*work in progress*
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas
Comments: 31
Kudos: 58





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by Naolin's writings on this ship. If you like these two, check out their profile.  
> I have never wrote fanfiction before so this is the first time I take over existing characters.

The elegant room was contoured by soft moon rays. Three dressers, a plush bed, a carved desk, a sofa and rose laden table, all looked still and eerie in the silver light. All but a silhouette thrashing under the covers of the four poster. 

The girl was dreaming, if nightmares can ever be called dreams. Her nightgown was soaked with sweat as she stirred restless. Beneath her eyelids, a terrible scene was unfolding. The Plaza, the executioner's sword about to cut him down, her running towards him, the explosion, the dead... and his vengeful eyes full of grim satisfaction. She was crying in both dream and reality. The one she held to protect, a dying guard, coughed blood. She looked up to him towering over the destruction, the man with cold eyes who was rallying the crowd with words of war and revenge. Then her eyes darted back to whom she held, the guard was there no longer. Instead, it had turned into him, him who she met in the prison under the palace, the hurt and lonely man she had befriended. Eyes filled of sadness. A great, familiar sword was now protruding through his chest as he lay in her arms. His hand gently brushed her cheek before it fell down, motionless. 

She jolted awake with a quiet gasp. For a second, she was grateful that his death was just a dream... before relief turned into deep shame. Relief that he wasn't truly dead, and shame because he'd deserved it much more than the innocents whom they had buried. A loyal citizen would say he deserved death for simply existing. She also felt shame that she cared for him still so deeply, in spite of his cruelty and manipulations. At times she'd still think out of reflex about which books to bring him, another painful reminder of their secrets and her betrayal. 

After stretching her tense muscles, she got out of bed and went for the balcony doors. She gazed down over the city. It seemed serene now, although the streets still smelled of blood. Mage and human blood alike. She was safe in her sky high tower, as a noble and future queen. The power of her name erased her mistakes under the guise of a young, impressionable heart twisted by mercy for a poor damned soul. The Prince was still determined to wed her, to her family's pleasure. For once, she had to be grateful for being high born, as her punishment was to be a Crown. A mage on the throne, the irony. Would the newly crowned king kill her should her powers resurface? Even worse, what would her brother do to him afterwards?

What a perfect mess! And as if she didn't have enough on her plate, she could not stop thinking about him. The cold air slowly dried up the sheen of sweat off her body. She thought about him with hate, fear, pity and... longing. She felt that ache in her body and soul. With a sigh, she got back into her bed and stirred awake for the rest of the night.

The following day she was invited to a family brunch, along with the Crowned Prince. He was days away from finally becoming king, as the customary month of mourning was coming to an end. Every minute of this meant that the mageseekers could find and kill her kin. If she wasn't out in the streets to help, then whoever they found was to be executed. 

As a consequence, she was irritated and almost tore the dress she was trying to put on. Flustered, she paced around the room trying to fix the material on her lean frame. She had to be impeccable. Or she had to look like trying. She had started to feel paranoid lately, afraid of being found out. And her rescue escapades weren't helping. She had to always fix her stories as to explain what she did with the alleged mages, why she went away and so on.

Her reflection was pristine in the tall golden mirror. The old clock innocently beat midday but she flinched at the sound. Not good. Looking at her twitching fingers, she steeled herself after her ravishing night. 

Would he like to see her like this? Preening for the Prince? Like a stupid little obedient girl with no will of her own. She felt more free when with him... but even then she felt like she had to be free only in the way he wanted. 

Her Aunt Tiana was already sat at the table alongside her brother. She found it hard to look him in the eye. He was dissatisfied with her as well, especially since he discovered her smuggling mages out of the city. But, despite his honor and duty, he had kept her secret. Perhaps out of shame. She greeted her family and sat down. Only one seat remained open at her side, for the Prince to join. 

"You look lovely, young lady. Excellent!" said her Aunt with pride. "Now we wait for him."

Lux wasn't known for wearing dresses, particularly ones made of fine, cream satin. Her brother looked at her quietly from across the table. In other circumstances he would have taunted her about this. They both probably looked miserable now. 

The valet opened the door and Jarvan came in. 

"My apologies, ladies. I have received a missive from our scouts regarding the rebels and their camp. Lady Luxanna."

Lux's heart sank to her stomach. She rose mechanically. The Prince gallantly bowed and offered his hand. His gaze was mesmerized. She offered her hand which he kissed promptly. 

"Good news? It shouldn't be long until we rid our lands of their filth." added her aunt.

She fell back into her seat and Jarvan sat down next to her. The servers were already putting plates and trays on the table. 

"They are north, towards the feet of the mountains. The terrain is hard to travel with an army."

Her head was buzzing but she had to focus. Focus and listen as their survival might fall on her shoulders. Her heart was beating too fast and she felt faint. She had to get this news to him. 

"Nonsense! We just have to be better at strategizing than them. If we catch them in the mountain valley, they are ours."

Her Aunt went on about possible ways of surpassing the unfavourable terrain and staying hidden. She tried to seem present by making eye contact. 

"Luxanna, are you alright? You're pale like paper!" her brother inquired.

She swallowed.

"Yes, I'm just not happy to hear about prospective bloodshed among our soldiers. It dampens my appetite." she said quietly.

"That is right. After all, this is not why I called this brunch" said Tianna. All three of them were confused. 

"I thought this was a way for me and my future wife to spend time together." said Jarvan narrowing his eyes. 

"Well yes. But I've also spoken to your advisors. They strongly reccomend that you wed my niece on the day of the coronation. As such, you can be both crowned monarchs within the day." she smiled confidently. "Afterwards we can fully focus on the mage threat "

"But that is in four days, aunt." said Garen, brows furrowed. The Prince might have been pleased with the news, but he was worried that his sister might not be as content with the engagement. 

"Indeed. That is why I brought this to you as soon as possible" she said turning her head towards the Prince, who was lost in his thoughts. 

Lux would faint. It was as if her heart was thrashing in iron bindings. Four days. It was not enough time to warn Sylas that they had been discovered. It was not enough time for anything. She composed herself, as the eyes in the room fell on her.

"I thought we'd have more time for mourning. It feels strange to have such a celebration as early as you propose. My memory is fresh with grief and sorrow over the people we lost because of my foolishness." she said to her aunt.

The Prince gently put his hand over hers. 

"As is my own memory. I see your sorrow and it pains me, lady. I can only hope to make you smile again. But maybe we should look ahead at the future, and learn from the past instead of suffering within our memories. My father made a promise to your family and I will honor it, as your aunt proposed. And after we are united, we shall bring justice to our fallen."

She gulped. More death was coming. How many lives were there to be taken by this stupid conflict. Damned be the magic! Although her palms felt hot with humming spells, she looked calmly in the eyes of the prince.

"As you wish, Your Highness. I agree." she said bowing her head.

Her aunt was beaming, pleased, while her brother remained neutral at first. Until a smile crept on his face and he warmly offered the Prince a nod of approval. She knew it was hard for him to see the two people he loved getting married while their hearts lie elsewhere. She sometimes forgot how close they were, despite the princely formalities.

The rest of the luncheon faded in her mind, as she mulled over her new situation. Sylas and the rebels were in danger. She only had less than a week to warn him. On top of everything, she was now officially engaged to the Prince. She ached for simpler times, when she could talk to Sylas as her friend, back to back, each of them resting against one side of the bars. But then he was caged, a voice said in her mind. Yes, but he was also safe from death, responded another. 

"Don't you agree, Lux?" her aunt addressed her suddenly. 

"Pardon me, aunt Tiana. I wasn't paying attention."

Her aunt shook her head with slight disapproval. "I asked His Highness if we should decorate the temple in gold and white, to match your attire. It can't be left too stark, otherwise the people might not understand that it's a joyous event."

"That is lovely, dear aunt." she forced a smile and prayed that it was genuine enough, not that they would care about such things in court. "Might I be excused? I would like to rest before I resume my duties."

The Prince rose with her as well and pulled away her chair. When Lux turned to bow, he went for her hand.

"You have made me very happy, Lady. I hope that one day, in the future, you can say the same." and he kissed her wrist gently, before bowing himself.

She said goodbye to her family and then went for the corridor. As soon as she was out, she felt panic rising in her chest. She had to find a way to see him before her wedding. She'd do it at all costs. 

Some time later she found herself back in her light armour and on the streets where the mage seekers worked relentlessly for the future of Demacia. She asked them which were the houses suspected of harbouring mages, and went straight for one. She was known within the patrol as being efficient in dealing with mages, meaning that she could easily smuggle them out of the houses and into the canals where they could escape. 

"Lady Crownguard, do you need assistance?" said one of the mage seekers.

She declined respectfully. Though she was an apprentice, nobody dared to cross a Crownguard. Taking a deep breath, she went in and started to work her magic as a double agent. 

By sundown, two mages were waiting for her in the sewer. But seven others were dead at the hand of the executioner. She couldn't get to them in time, she thought gritting her teeth. 

She sat down at her desk and started composing a letter to the Prince and her aunt. She explained that the city was making her feel weary and that she needed to take her mind off the massacre. She emphasized that it was crucial to be alone, to think, ponder and pray before their wedding. As such, she was headed for the countryside, particularly, an inn close to the domain that once belonged to her mother and father. And that she will be gone for two days at most. She sealed it with her ring and handed it to her page. 

Then she made it look as if she were truly packing for a countryside stay. Instead she smuggled food, drink, candles, bandages and healing supplies into her saddle bags. After sunset, upon night's cover, she lead her strongest horse out of the city, where the sewage water poured into a river. She mimicked a bird song, a signal, and the two mages she had tucked away emerged from the sewer's exit. A teenage boy and a young girl. Lyla and Arno.

"Thank you for your help, miss." the boy said with gratitude. His young life had changed within hours: from certain death or imprisonment, to freedom and acceptance. 

"Do not think of it." said Lux, genuinely happy about her deed. "Come now, we will ride for quite a while."

She got on her horse, brought Lyla up in her arms, and then helped Arno get himself behind her. 

"Hold tight onto me or onto the saddle. We will go as fast as Thunder can." she said to the boy. She focused on the girl and held her tight.

Thunder was the biggest, strongest and fastest horse she had ever seen. She had chosen him two years ago, when he was just a black, jumpy foal with a soft mane. She had trained him herself and let no other person care for him. A smart decision she came to be grateful for: he was aggressive with everyone but her. 

"Go, my love." she whispered to her horse. 

The trot quickly turned into a full speed gallop. Arno had crossed his arms over her belly and made himself flat against her back.

"Afraid of horses, Arno?"

"Very. Will I fall? Can we go slower?"

"No. The place where I'm taking you might be in danger. We have to get there as soon as possible. Do not fall asleep, ok?" 

They stopped once to give Thunder food and water. She also tended to him with a cold, wet cloth, to ease the strain on his muscles. She had poured a soothing mixture onto the cloth which was supposed to help him recover faster. Not long after, they were back on the road.

Two more hours later, she had reached the valley at the base of the Ice Mountains. Soon, the plains disappeared behind them and they were deep in the pass. 

"Who comes?" a voice resonated against the stone. 

Arno crossed his arms tighter over her stomach, in fear. Lyla had been sleeping for hours now, undisturbed. 

"The strength belongs to the people!" replied Lux loudly. "I'm back!" she added a more playfully. 

A torch lit ahead and then another a few metres away. From the shadows, two familiar faces appeared, scouting them.

"We are here." said Lux to Arno.

She handed over the children to the mages and they welcomed Arno with warmth. It was always a bit extra when children were involved. In the light of the fires, she saw tears glistening in his eyes. The young girl was put to sleep with another one who promised to watch her. Lux explained to the man and woman who dealt with newcomers how she had found them and what their stories were.

She had also unpacked her saddle bags in the middle of the gathering, so everyone could come and pick up what they needed. Good palace food was always a great treat they were glad to have. They all thanked and blessed her. Some waited on the sides, throwing nasty looks towards her. She knew exactly what was on their mind. Most of the angry looks came from new recruits, unknown faces.

After they all dispatched, she started to care for her horse with expert moves. It also calmed her nerves. She had more of the soothing potion and now she took her time with the process. In all this time, Thunder ate happily from his bag. The mixture should ease the tiredness from his muscles. When she was done, she pulled a cover over his back and went to brush her fingers through his mane.

She hadn't noticed the silhouette leaning against the walls, further away from the burning torch set in stone. Despite dragging along clanging chains of metal, the man could be rather stealthy. She turned and gasped. 

The silhouette moved with a low, guttural laugh.  
She heard his chains move before he saw him walk into the light. He looked good, slowly recovering, she remarked, trying not to stare at his prominent muscles. His beard had grown a bit and his raven-black hair was neatly tied in his usual bun.

"You are so easy to sneak up on. You need to learn to listen to your surroundings before someone slits your throat from behind." he said with a cruel smirk. "I could have killed you a dozen times now."

She half relaxed and sighed, well, as much as you can relax when someone reminds you of how easy you are to kill. He had missed him. She felt her cheeks getting warmer. But he seemed in a bad mood.

"Don't berate me. This is the only place where I feel safe right now. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder all the time."

He huffed. She knew exactly what he thought about her presence in the camp and she didn't need to see his scrutinizing eyes to guess.

"Safe? You're so naive. Why are you here now? You know I always send someone to bring me the people that you rescue. Did you get bored in the Palace?"

"Tired of me already?" she smiled coyly, to which he rolled his eyes, disinterested. She got her mind back on her mission. "No, you're right. I've come myself because I know that the Prince has sent scouts. I wouldn't burden anyone with such a message. They know you're here. They also plan to attack your camp in less than a week." 

He suddenly went still and his eyes narrowed as he scrutinised her face. Perhaps he doubted her still. He took a deep breath, already planning ahead.

"If we move, they'll know that they have a spy, right? Has he said this directly to you?"

She shrugged but nodded. Lux hadn't thought much about that. She figured that it was a possibility they'd find her out. Other Intel she had brought here, were things nobody knew that she overheard. But now, only three other people and the high council knew about this. And Her record was the worst. 

"Will you go back tonight?" he asked sternly. 

"No, I'm spent and I can barely walk. I'd fall off before we got out of the valley."

"Should I carry you to a bed, Lady?" he mocked her lightly.

"I'm not going to entertain that." she said curtly, trying to sound as if she didn't care. As if she didn't actually want to be picked up by him. She wanted to get closer but she feared that she'd turn red as a lobster. Lux had missed his stormy eyes.

"As you prefer. You might consider blushing less then. Come along now, we'll finish this discussion later."

He led her along the barracks and tents where refugees were either sleeping or talking late in the night. They all nodded their heads towards him. He had inspired so many. Given Demacia's treatment of mages, she wasn't surprised to see so many eager for a war. Suddenly Lux realized that they reached the end of the establishments and only one barrack was left. He opened the door and motioned her to come in. The wood cabin was stark. A makeshift fireplace stood in the middle, and a pile of furs sufficed for a bed. 

This place was his own. Her heart sank. In excitement or fear? Now she felt stupid, he likely wanted to know more about the attack. He wouldn't want anything else, not from her. Or, better said, he didn't want it like this.

"Don't look so disappointed. We didn't have enough time to make you some plush nest just for you. Plus, I don't trust you to sleep next to them." he sounded cautious, but still nonchalant. "Would you like anything to eat?" he asked.

"No. But I would like to wash before I sleep. Is there water in the bucket there?". She started to unbuckle her leg and arm armour. They all had the shiny symbol of her family. She wasn't proud of it here.

He was leaning against the wall, bored. He motioned no, with his head. Then his eyes fixed on her.

"You will get yourself killed, you know? Unless I have it my way." he was not content with her situation judging by his voice.

Lux paused. She looked at him, confused. 

"I will be fine. What could they think silly me capable of?" she replied. Loving you? Being loyal to you? No, they cannot think I'm that stupid. 

"Why do you keep putting yourself in danger, for a cause you do not follow? Is it because you finally understand where you have to be? Where we all should be, at the top of everything?" he said, letting his frustration seep into his voice. 

Perhaps he was still bitter that she didn't come with him on that day. Join him as he stood triumphantly in front of everyone. Truth be told, at that moment she had almost hated him for his cruelty. But he was right in what he told her then... she would always come back to them, to her kin. Back to him. Too bad he beckoned her in for her power, not because of his love for her. But then again, love for her power might still be love for her.

"But I do believe in your cause. These people need to be saved! I want to help them escape Demacia, otherwise they will be killed. I want to bring them to you, can't you see that?!" she pleaded. He never took her seriously, no matter what she did. 

He shook his head. It was always like being on trial when with him. She had no idea what he wanted to hear. Did he want her, her loyalty or her submission to his cause. Why did they always have to talk about this?

"They shouldn't have to escape their own homes, Lux! You won't hold for long like this, you weren't made for it. They already must be suspicious of you since the ... incident. Are you sure you weren't followed now?" his tone grew impatient and his demeanor turned angry. He had quite the temper tonight or maybe leadership had taken its toll. "Damn it, you are either with me or against me. And you know that they will tell you the same. You're just stalling your decision."

"I'm tired of this repetition of yours. There should be no talk of sides, we're all of the same kingdom. And yes, I'm sure I wasn't followed, I'm not stupid." she exhaled in anger. "I don't know what else you want me to say." Lux started to tug at her hair.

"I want you to make you own decisions. Unlike me, forced into servitude. You know that deep down you want to be here with us. Free." he said with sudden warmth.

"No, you just want me to do what you think I should! You want me to make the decision you want. If I could choose what I want, I would stop all of this. We need peace, not more war or fear or death."

He grimaced at her words. She knew what was coming.

"Is that what you imagine in your dreams, lady?" he said with a sarcastic chuckle. "You have no idea what me or the others here need, Lux." he barked with contempt. "I need revenge. I need to tear down a corrupt leader along with his faithful, blind ignorant acolytes. Otherwise we will never stop being on the run. Hiding from your armies like we've hidden for our whole lifes. Hunted down like rabid dogs." 

The words he spat sounded accusatory and she felt guilty for once defending her country's politics with ardour, even damning herself in the process. Lux felt small before him, backed off in her corner. He closed his eyes and sighed. He came closer and picked up her arm cover, with the shiny Crownguard seal, which he traced nervously. He was rough and cruel and impulsive, the perfect recipe for failure in both love and war. But charismatic enough to bring her to her knees along with hundreds of other eager mages.

"This was not your doing, I know. But it pains me that you turn your back on your nature, on me, in favour of those who would execute you and us. That scenario grows more possible with each person you rescue."

She nodded but remained silent, looking down at her feet. He suddenly put a callous hand on her cheek and lifted her chin. His dark eyes betrayed no emotion but they were mesmerising, reflecting the flames of the fire pit. He ruled with passion, made decisions in anger and wanted revenge. By all the books of politics, he was a bad leader. The most dangerous type: a charismatic one, which roused the souls of the oppressed so much that his numbers were growing with each day. Was she on his side as well? Would she be another case of chain breaking?

"You are in a dangerous position." he said turning more gentle. His fingers touched her cheek tentatively and Lux's heart started pounding. She could not help but press her cheek a little harder into his palm, to which he smirked. "If I had my way, you would be accepted. Have you not longed for that your entire life?" his voice was soft, dreamy and inviting, almost making her forget that the path to that world of his was soaked in blood. But the slaughter of mages was as deeply imbued in the history of her beloved country. What she longed for...

"I'll take you to the spring for fresh water now, my little light."

Lux nodded and she took off her breastplate, putting it neatly on top of her armour pile. Sylas crouched down next to the fur bed, looking for something. He grabbed a large fur pelt, tossing it over his shoulder. Then he opened the back door of his cabin and led her out into the stone pass. He went ahead with a torch, chains rattling at his every step. Cool air blew into her long blonde mane. The sounds of the camp echoed lightly in the stone. They walked in silence until Sylas stopped in front of a creak in the wall. It looked too narrow, but as they went inside the cave widened. Lux squeezed herself in and followed him.

The walls of the cave were damp. After a dozen of steps the tunnel widened and had turned into an inner groove. Water from a natural spring was now gathered in a shallow, clear pool, lit through the ceiling by moonlight. Lux had never seen something more pristine. 

"You see, Lux? Water is like magic. It finds a way to surface in the most unexpected manner." said Sylas as he put the torch down on the floor, light slowly dimming.

"So poetic. Is that what you fill your nights with?" 

He gave her a chastising look. 

"For a noble girl, you are rather brash. Why do you care what I fill my nights with?"

"Call it curiosity. What does a man do with his freedom in long cold nights?"

His eyes narrowed down on her in an expression she couldn't quite understand. Then he shook his head sideways. 

Lux left her satchel fall down as well, still eyeing the reflection of the moon on the water surface. The man produced a small object from his pockets and he started to work on his heavy manacles. She watched him attentively, not understanding what he was up to.

With a click, his left hand was free and the petricite shackle sat beside him, like an open shell. He winced, slowly massaging the bandaged skin of his forearms.

"But... how did you manage to do this? I thought you could never take them off." 

"One of the refugees was quite the artist. He was a carver's apprentice before. He mounted hinges and locks that only I can crack open. It seems that although I heal faster, I cannot wish away infections and dirt. And these were not exactly made for fighting or running long distances. After the battles I was hurt and bleeding a lot... no amount of magic healing could help the infection, and so the apprentice found me a smart solution. I wouldn't be much of a mage if my arms fell off with chagrin." 

"Fine work!" said Lux inspecting the craftsmanship. "Do you need help with the bandages? I have clean ones here."

"Hand them over." he motioned, still pressing on his wounds.

For a split second, Lux forgot about the whole mess. It felt like the old times when they were together in the palace prison and she'd come to keep him company. But better. Nostalgia washed over her. Together with something else, something new. 

"You can wash, I won't peek. Unless you ask, of course." he added with an honest chuckle.

She wanted him. She had an ache that she had no idea how to soothe by herself. It made her knees weak. Mechanically, she took off her wool top, profiting of the fact that he was still tending to his arms, paying her no mind. Then, she peeled off her thick riding pants. She took another tentative look, but he remained with his back turned. She removed her underwear and dipped into the water without second thoughts. It was cold, but that's why she could bring the light to dance over her skin. Magic pulsed around her, swallowing her in light and warmth. 

She wanted him to look at her. He had stopped moving. His back moved rhythmically with each breath he took.

"I feel your magic." he said with a strained voice. "You are radiant. Your control has improved as well." He turned his head ever so slightly and she blushed.

She walked closer to his side of the pool and touched his strained back muscles. She took a deep breath, hoping he voice wouldn't shake pathetically.

"Come in, the water is warmer now. It might do you good" she said, trying to hide her voice tremor. She felt clumsy making the proposal. 

Sylas remained still, unmoved and unimpressed in front of the young woman. She turned away from him, aiming for the other corner of the pool. She had made a fool of herself and felt like she could cry of embarrassment. And desire. 

Splashing water on her face cooled off her cheeks but not her shame. She started scrubbing her body. The light from her skin slowly faded. Lux wouldn't dare to look over her shoulder, to see what he was doing. As she tried to convince herself that her wants were not going to happen, Sylas broke the silence. 

"Why do you do this to me? No matter how much I try to push you away, you come back. And then when I call on you to be with me, you run. You come and then you go, but only when you want, and you're only getting yourself deeper into this dangerous game in which I dragged you." he said, combing his fingers through his hair. "And now you throw yourself at me." His laugh was bitter, but strangely sincere.

Lux listened carefully and had no idea what to say back. She was surprising herself as well. Her mind went blank as her pulse quickened. What exactly did he want from her? To leave? Or maybe, he was frustrated that he couldn't have her to himself, entirely. A puppet to use and dance to his tune. The more interesting question was why was she here.

"Your eyes beg for freedom, Luxanna. You're miserable there. Yet you refuse to give yourself what you want. You're still... perhaps afraid." His eyes narrowed in realization. "You're too coward, and so you hope that someone else will free you."

"Why don't you give me what I want then?" her voice betrayed how nervous she was. "You have already turned everything I had upside down. You befriended me, used me, tricked me and used my power to kill. You even despise me! And yet you stop when I want you to take me. Do you want me to implore you?"

He turned around to face her, grinning. He looked like he was enjoying this.

"Isn't that what you've been doing since you've arrived here, little light?".

Lux heard him move at the other end of the pool, but she couldn't take her eyes off the cave wall. Her hammered breaths weren't giving her enough air. She suddenly became acutely aware of her nakedness, of how the water lapping at her skin barely covered her chest. She crossed her arms.

"You do not know what you're doing, you're too young." he said while peeling off his pants.

Sylas jumped into the pool with a splash of water and went straight for the young woman. Warm hands touched her shoulder blades, creeping up to her collarbones in soft caresses. Lux closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the feeling of his large hands on her skin.

"Is this what you came here for?" whispered Sylas into her ear, slowly breathing up her neck and making her back tingle. "You want me to touch you, is that it, to seduce you into supporting my cause?" his voice was seductive, like she'd never heard him before. 

He got closer. She spun around, backing herself into the wall at the edge of the pool, arms still crossed over her chest. He looked like a hunter who had just cornered his prey, eyes focused and piercing, staring into hers. He got closer, their foreheads almost touching. Lux's mouth went dry, knees weakening at the thought of their proximity. She also pressed her legs together harder.

"I will not do anything unless you ask me, you know? I mean, I could... but where would the fun be in that?" his head went even lower and he traced her neckline with his breath, taking in her smell. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment as he waited still for her encouragement. The loud rhythm of her heart betrayed her.

"Then do it, please. You must want it as well." she pleaded quietly, almost a moan. 

"I might. But the truth is that I like you like this. I could wait."

Her eyes pleaded mercy and he relented. Obediently, his lips softly brushed upon the length of her collarbone and the girl smiled. Yes. Lux put her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble pinch her fingers. His kisses grew firmer, more sensual, rising once again towards her neck and jawline, and finally her chin. Guilt hit her hard: she was betraying her country's interests for this, for love. For love she didn't even know whether was mutual or not.

He stopped to take in the sight of her and Lux melted under his gaze. The soft moonlight descended upon them like a halo. He rested his hand at the back of her head and pulled her in for a first kiss. His lips were soft and warm, reminding her of a familiar warmth in her lower abdomen, despite her best attempts to ignore it for now. She pressed herself into him, closing in the little distance that remained between their bodies. She started playing with his hair, arms thrown across his neck in a passionate embrace. Sylas grabbed her waist, perhaps feeling the same hunger she did. However, his touches felt restrained, as if he didn't want to touch her like a woman. 

His pace became more rapid, dominant. Something hard rubbed against her navel. Lux might have been a virgin, but she knew what to expect. Her hand curled around his manhood, slowly moving on his length. His body tensed in surprise and he broke free from the kiss. A corner of his mouth curled up in pleasure. 

"That's what they teach you in noble school? I could have sworn that I heard you talk of other things." 

"Oh, shut up!" she didn't get to finish berating him for ruining the moment, as he quickly descended towards her neck. He nibbled at her soft, sensitive skin, throwing her deeper into the frenzy. Her hand gripped him stronger, faster. The skin of her back scraped against the cave wall, but she didn't care. The young woman moaned and trashed against his touches, until he was satisfied with her state.

He suddenly grabbed her in his arms and lifted her on the edge of the pool. The air was chilly on her wet skin. He proceeded to hoist himself out as well, leading her to the blanket. Lux lounged on the warm, soft fur pelt, propping on her elbows, and he positioned himself in front of her, kneeling. She couldn't help but tentatively peek at his erection. She had never seen a man like this before. Water dripped off his toned body, painting him even more attractive in the silver light of the cave. She bit her tongue. His eyes were probably scrutinizing her body just as much. One of his palms closed over his length, rubbing it softly. 

"You are hesitant. Why? You've probably done this before with other girls?"

He sighed, looking serious rather than his usual arrogant cynical self. 

"It's not the same." his tone, although affectionate, was melancholic. 

The man picked up her calf and kissed her ankle, then slowly trailed up on her naked leg, still stroking himself. He bit hard on the soft part of her inner thigh, stealing a gasp from Lux. The expectation has been building in her for so long. The next thing the girl knew was that Sylas was sprawled on his belly, between her legs, licking her already wet lips. Warmth spread across her navel and her fingertips lit up with a faint glow. The rhythm, the softness, was nothing like how she had touched herself to the thought of him.

The young girl was lost in his touches, kisses and caresses, her hands playing with his hair. Before allowing the build-up of pleasure to explode, he slowly pushed a finger inside her, making her wince a little. 

"Easy. Don't be tense." he mumbled, allowing her to adjust before continuing to move it in and out. 

It didn't take long until she adjusted. The strange sensation became filling. Her inside was aware of every little bit of his finger that penetrated her. The fast rhythm resumed and he pulled her over the edge this time, leaving her thrashing around in the grasp of unknown pleasure. All she felt was him, all she thought of was him. She might have been too lost in her orgasm to notice that he was finishing as well, face pressed to her navel. He grunted, fondling one of her breasts.

Finally, spent, he lay down on his side, an arm right arm under his head. She slowly got back down to earth, wrapped in a soft glow. She turned to look him in the eyes, caressing his cheek, then she brushed his hair away from his forehead. They lay together, quiet for minutes, only listening to each other's breathing. 

"What am I to you, Lux?" he demanded, breaking the silence.

"Why do you need to ask? Don't you see?" she motioned to their intertwined bodies. Her eyes were hazy as she spoke of her heart's most hidden desire. "My mind can never resist your pull... it's like walking towards you have been the easiest steps my body has ever made. I hesitate, because the closer I get to you, the more my world hates me, yet I cannot sever myself from them, and that is what your world hates. I guess I found your common ground with Demacia."

He looked at her blankly, eyes devoid of any hint of emotion, when just minutes ago he burned with desire. She knew that it was confusing for her to profess such powerful feelings, when not so long ago she fought against him in the Capital. Harming him had felt like harming herself. With his free arm he pulled her close, their faces only a breath apart, and kissed her softly. He was gentle, yet restrained in his affections. Perhaps she'd be equally cold if life had treated her so poorly, if she hadn't learned to trust love not to strike back as his love for Demacia had damned him to prison.

"Do you really think I despise you?" he asked, curious. 

"You certainly look at me as if you do, most of the time. Other times you seem disappointed, furious with me." she said as she visualized him in her mind and memories. She then traced a finger along his chin and lips. "You don't smile often. In fact I've only seen you grinning."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers slowly. 

"I don't despise you and I never will. I can't explain to myself why." his words came out slow and pondering. I do however pity you for how strongly you pin yourself to your own chains. It angers me that I cannot free you. Do I want you with me? Yes. Will I drag you along screaming and crying with a knife to you throat? Never. Freedom is not a brand I can iron on you. If I take you by force you will simply become mine with your body, not your spirit." he took a moment to brush away some stray strands of her hair. "Just like you are now beside you family. There, yet not fully there. That cannot be done in my world. What does your world look like?"

"If I leave you, my heart bleeds. If I leave my home, my family, I will be empty, faithless for the first time in my life. My horizons are so bleak, you see. And you're the only thing that calls to my heart, even in my dreams."

"Then follow my call and come by my side." it wasn't a suggestion, it wasn't a request either. It was something like an order.

"As what?" she asked, surprised at his fast answer. "As another page in your story of freeing oppressed mages? Another drop of power to your army? Or am I to warm your bed?" she scolded herself for sounding so belittling, so dismissive of the idea that he could desire her for her. Could she ever again accept his declarations as true?

"I can't quite figure: do you think so lowly of me or do you feel so lowly about yourself? Am I just a power-hungry man looking to use you? Or do you feel like you can only be wanted for your magic or your body?" he had picked up on her sneer and he was returning the remark, albeit meaner. "Tell me, Lux? Did you feel used just now?" 

No. She had felt adored. 

"No. I'm sorry for that." she paused to think about what truly bothered her, his lies and manipulations from before his escape. The words were drowning in her throat. "I can't forget what you did to me, to the people in the Plaza. You took it and killed. I know you had to survive, but I can't...". she felt bad even saying this, guilt cutting her voice off. "I'm sorry, Sylas. It does not change your... pull, but it does change my judgement. Resisting you is the hardest thing I've done, but I can't stop it in my mind."

He looked at her incessantly. Something smug and superior could be read on his face. Something familiar that she'd seen before. Power. He liked to have power over people. That's why be enjoyed making his disciples believe in him, depend on him for guidance, turn to him for acceptance. It fed him, just like Lux's feelings were fed by his presence. He sighed, his demeanor turning soft, almost apologetic. 

"I did use you then. I thought exactly of what I needed to say to make you do my bidding. You're a good person and so you like to see the good in other people as well: it was not hard to win your sympathy. I have quite the sob story, when said right. But I did it for my freedom, for my life. I'm sorry, Lux, in that prison I had other pressing issues than playing nicely. I had to make you help me, willing or not. Now, it is a different story." 

Lux nodded but remained silent, hurt in her heart. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she turned to sit on her back, eyes peering at the moon instead. His hand caressed her chin, cupping her face, a gesture so natural that it felt like he'd comforted her forever. But now she resented the touch, the pleasure of it feeling like a betrayal. Memories scorched her mind, how she cared for him, the feeling of mischief and freedom, how she sought his approval for more than just magic control. The excitement she felt then was still vivid. He turned towards her, propping an arm under his head.

"It really is a different story now. You might think I'm still your puppeteer, but that is the last thing I want you to be for me. You've been free of me for so long, yet you come back by yourself" he sighed, rubbing his thumb onto her lips. When it is time, you will be by my side because you believe it in your heart that it is the right place for you." he paused again, thinking back, with a hint of regret. "I knew that you had grown closer to me in the cell. It was to my advantage and I couldn't help but play along. But in the end, it felt wrong to lie to you, so selfless, so eager to help, so genuinely kind... but necessary decisions do not always feel right. At some point along the way, I stopped pretending to care about you."

Lux knew. She wouldn't have broken him out of prison unless pressed to do so by his execution. She had been comfortable, hiding in her ignorance and blind obedience as he suffered just metres away. So he had to help himself there, courtesy of her power and naivité.

He sat up and kissed her forehead. Her arms circled him instinctively, pressing her naked body to him. It was time to leave their little safe haven. 

***

Back to his barrack, she lay on the bed of furs as he had been called on urgent business. So important, that he'd coldly instructed her to remain inside, quietly. He hadn't apologised for leaving her alone. Even though she could hear noise and laughter further away outside and curiosity ate ar her mind, she remained in bed. And the guards he posted around the cabin were instructed to ensure her cooperation. Tossing, turning, she was unsure of how much time had passed. Her stomach had been growling for some time and she was sure she could smell roasted meat. 

Unable to take it any longer, she tapped on the door, where the guard was supposed to be. She tapped once, twice, thrice... nothing. Confused, she cracked the shabby door open. No guard. Lux was surprised to see that people had left their individual tents and they were now gathered further away around a couple of big fires, probably the sources of the nice smelling food. Already dressed in her wool top and pants, she threw on her cloak and got closer, in the cover of the valley's shadows. She peered at the merry gathering from afar, pressed to the stone walls.

Laughter, toasting and singing. And a curious amount of unknown faces. Her eyes widened in realization: northerners. In armor. This meant that Sylas' trip had been a success. But why has he not mentioned anything? Suddenly, his laughter caught her attention. There he was, sitting with his back to her, gesturing around as he spoke words that didn't reach her ears. Draped upon one of his legs, a blonde, supposedly beautiful, warrior lady had her arm around him. The familiarity between them floored her, the way she was leaning into him, the way he had his arm around her waist. Looks like the was a certain reason for her isolation tonight, their voices resounding in the stone.

Lux's brows furrowed as anger rose through her body. Something felt stretched thin inside her. She pushed her fingernails deep in her palms to stop her tears. It seems as if her reluctance to trust him wasn't unwarranted. The young woman's mind started racing, snowballing into unwanted scenarios. He was still toying with her. But what was there to gain from her now that he was out of the dungeon? 

A hand grabbed at her cloak, pulling her further into the dark and back towards the cabin. Maybe it was a mercy. 

"What on earth are you doing here, are you stupid?" her guard asked quietly. "Thought he told you to stay put?" 

Lux followed the lead of the recruit, too hurt to care. 

"Sorry. I got hungry but nobody was at the door when I knocked."

"Ah. Needed a break. Don't worry, you'll be given something. Now, back in before you're seen! Don't want the man on my back because of you." 

She only registered the door being closed behind her. Never in her life she had wished to be wrong about something as she was now. The feeling in her body, was defeat. So much for having him. Despite her best efforts, tears welled in her eyes. Lux laid down, wrapped herself in her cloak and sobbed until sleep took her. 

***

Loud banging and chatter woke her up brutally from a light, shallow sleep. Her heart started racing. She was unsure whether it was night, dawn or morning but the fire in the room had surely died down, leaving the place cold and dark. Then she heard people wishing each other good night. As she blinked, she felt the dried and salty tear trails on her face. Then, distinctly, she heard Sylas. She froze and remained still, hoping that her alert heartbeats would quiet down by the time he came.

"... a fruitful alliance." 

"We might fortify it tonight, if you wish so." a woman's playful voice followed. They were getting closer. "We are not strangers anymore, Sylas."

"A tempting offer, Thorva. But not tonight. I need my head clear."

"I could put you to sleep, clear your head, my ally..." she had a suave tone, full of innuendos, obviously used to getting what she expected. 

He muttered something she did not understand. Then they left, going away again. Lux was groggy, yet that couldn't dim the pain in her chest. She was not special. She had to drill that in her head. Just a tool, a pawn or any other usable object. The tears threatened to come again, but Lux found her eyes dry now. Thinking that she'd have to ride early and fast in the morning, she tried to force herself to sleep again as pain seared through her chest.

Something outside caught her attention. Lonely footsteps were returning, slowly. Minutes after, the creaky door to the barrack opened. Cold air came inside and she heard Sylas sigh heavily his chains hitting the ground. He brought the fire back alive, the room now wrapped in a dim reddish light. She heard him drop his vest to the ground, then taking off his boots. Then she heard the sound of fabric pooling on the ground before he grunted and lay under the furs. Spikes of ice trickled down her back.

"Please be naked under that..." he whispered longingly, in an unusually relaxed voice. "I need your warmth."

Lux kept on pretending to sleep, though her knuckles went white squeezing the cloak tight at her chest. She wouldn't speak to him tonight, the danger of falling prey to his charms was too big. Or her pride stung too much.

He grunted when he saw that she lay still, unmoving. The ragged breath, the slow moves and the way his hands looked for her... could it be that he was drunk? He had crept up behind her, wrapping himself gently around her body. He caressed her, with long moves, burying his nose in her hair. It became suddenly difficult to maintain her even breath. There was a part of her, a corner of her mind which was a slave to him, it told her incessantly to crawl at his feet and give in. Fully and irrevocably. Now she hated that piece of herself which shivered at his touch.

Cold fingers tentatively wrapped around her clothed thigh as his chest rose and fell at her back. His shackles were digging into her flesh, as unforgiving as his betrayal. Equally cold lips came to caress and kiss the back of her neck. This time her composure cracked and she gasped in surprise. Or moaned. Who could really know?

"Sylas..." she choked on her desperate words, showing him how torn her heart was. Her hand pushed his palm away from her leg, at a loss of words.

He sighed, yet remained next to her, as if refusing to accept her rejection. His fingers were playing inconspicuous with her hair. Then he chuckled. 

"You are not frozen in fear, yet you don't say yes and you don't say no either." he spoke and his words sounded pedantic, in the seductive tone from earlier. What could you be scared of other than of the products of your own imagination? What terrible narrative have you constructed around me? Tell me... what monster am I, little light?" he had whispered the last bit into her ear as if he'd told her words of love.

Lux remembered their time in the cave and was struck by that same need for something. He was the one that always made her remember her own hypocrisy and shame, to both sides of the conflict. Could she really love both her country and him? Could she offer herself to him with no assurance that they won't fight on opposite sides? Where did the man end and the revolution began? Her head was spinning with flashbacks from the square, meshed together with her horrible dreams. She banished them out of her mind and grabbed onto the single most salient thought in her head.

"I saw you with that woman. The northern warrior sitting by the fire. Who was also in your lap." she tried to sound like an adult but she only heard a jealous little girl. Her voice was strained with effort to contain her emotions. 

Sylas sat upright, his chains rattling even on the soft fur bed. The magic of the seduction game was gone as quickly as it had sparked. 

"I..." he seemed to be looking for words. If Lux would have known him better, she would know that he became defensive, while upholding his calculating act. "I do what I want. And so did she. She wanted to sit there while I had no reason to object." he said, as-a-matter-of-factly. As if he didn't know her feelings were hurt. "And now you lie in my bed, and I next to you."

Lux felt something hot in her throat. Anger.

"Don't be obtuse by giving me platitudes. You know exactly where I'm getting at!" even as she lay on her side, her tone was unmistakably harsh.

"Yes, Lux, I am being obtuse." he barked back at her. "Spell it out for silly me: why should I not touch a willing woman? Should I refuse her in hope that you might want to be by my side?" he was getting impatient. Or are you mine and am I yours?"

"Are you putting me in my place again?" she said, palms balling into fists. "I'm sure you remember the square?" he had no way of seeing the darkness in her eyes as she was still with her back to him. A shade of regret washed over her, as she remembered how she shot him with the crossbow.

"Do you really think I have to strike you in order to make you obey me?" he mocked her, temper still hot. "You underestimate me, little light."

To be continued.


	2. Turning tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of sweet sort of not so sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write since I struggle to create organic chemistry, especially with love scenes which can be downright cringe when done wrong. It is shorter because the draft was no longer inspiring me and the ending was fitting.  
> I will start a new chapter soon. I hope I can shift back into the plot, but I felt this was necessarily before doing that.  
> Thank you for reading and commenting! I enjoy reading your opinions.

Still sitting up on the furs, he turned around fast towards her laying silhouette. Before Lux knew it as she stood on her side, her shoulder got jerked back by strong fingers digging into her flesh. He pinned her down on her back with both his hands, not trying to hurt her but definitely not trying to be gentle either. His chains slithered like snakes on her belly as she struggled, in vain, to fight his grip. There was a spark of something impatient in his eyes, squinting in anger inches away from hers.

"Don't you recognise political alliance consolidation when you see it? For all of your hysterics about the poor state of our forces, you don't seem happy that I've brought an army to aid us."

"I do understand allies, I just don't sit in their arms! You're hurting me..." the last bit was not true, since he was not forceful enough, but she just could not look him in the eyes for his gaze was burning.

"No, you don't." he suddenly let her go, as if he had had enough of her, and turned towards the fire. He brushed his hand nervously through his hair. "You just go up and marry your allies in a matter of days." the words were meant to cut, and Lux could feel blood draining from her cheeks. There had been little time to deliver the news. 

"I, I... how do you know?" she muttered. 

"Does it matter? You can't be that surprised to find out I have spies. One of them happened to arrive with news. Or you don't want to believe that I knew you'd come here for a final respite, before you do what others tell you to? he seemed to judge her more harshly than ever. "Seems to me that you don't need me for manipulation, you have plenty of peoole around you who can do it just fine." he scoffed, as if the words tasted bitter. He seemed to sardonically enjoy her shame and silence. "And so the bride runs away before the wedding, to her lover in the mountains for one last passionate embrace before wedding bells. Tell me, did I satisfy your expectations back there, you know...?" he turned towards her, grinning. 

"Don't taint that!" she erupted brusque, unwilling to spoil the beautiful memory of their intimacy with her lies and his amgry malice. "Don't ruin that. Don't imply that my ... feelings are not true. It would hurt me more than anything for you to doubt my affections."

"You're all shy eyes, quiet innuendos, and hidden desire, but you've never really told me what you feel or want. You don't even tell me what you're about to become in a few days. So why should I not draw conclusions based on what I see or know?" the way he was mockingly accentuating words made his hesitation to trust her very clear, as if he was waiting for her to impress him. 

Obediently, Lux scrambled up with haste, crawling to him, to look him in the eyes. For a man whom she knew to love having power over others, Lux was very quick to satisfy his egotistical wants. The girl threw her arms around a dejected Sylas, who stood tall with brows arched in pride. The girl wished she had the strength to say how much she loved him, but now it was the worst moment: a power struggle was no place for weak declarations. The time had passed. As if to confirm these thoughts, he remained unmoved by her touch, keeping his arms crossed over his bare chest. 

"You knew, Sylas. You knew even before you escaped that I was betrothed to Jarvan." she tried to plead her case. How pathetic she probably seemed, she could feel it in her faltering voice.

"Yes, I was there when you came down to tell me. And I also remember you saying that you'll stand your ground in front of your family and country. And now you don't. Again and again and again..." he said with disdain. "...you only let yourself fall back into the same old blind obedience. And I don't know if I can wait for you to make up your mind of whether you'll follow the truth in your heart or not." 

Lux saw them both, as if she observed from afar. Him, setting up traps for her to fall in, showing a bit of his heart only to close it in his palms again. Her, scared, unable to admit that her love for him was dangerous enough that she had great doubts. Who would she become at his side? And Sylas could never be allowed to see those doubts. His graces and approval, so vital for Lux, were fickle and he punished her for every misstep. 

"Why do I always have to prove myself to you?" she asked, desperately, unsure whether the question was for him or for her.

He sighed, theatrically. 

"You see, little light, Thorva was very clear about wanting to follow me. She chose my side, mine only back in Freljord." he said with a smirk, a familiar expression with an angry twist.

Lux's blood froze in her veins. Her mind which had been a buzz of sadness, betrayal and anger was now awfully quiet, resignated. He had gone too far. And she had overstayed her welcome, both in the camp and in his heart. Tears stung in the girl's eyes, threatening to turn into sobs, but her arms dropped down from his shoulders in defeat. She stood like a statue for what felt like minutes, but could also had been seconds, until her thoughts composed again.

"Have you... taken her up on that offer of hers?"

"What do you think, Luxanna?" he said, pronouncing her name harshly. 

Her forehead relaxed, unaware for how long she'd had that worried look on her face.

"I think I have to go." she muttered while standing up, focused on keeping her tears in check. She had been right. She went looking for her belongings, happy that the room was too dark for him to see her face. Stupid little girl with stupid little fantasies. She found her arm covers in the corner and was fiddling around with their straps, frustrated that her fingers wouldn't listen to her. ...making a fool of herself. Too caught up to hear him stand up or drag his chains on the soft dirt, coming up behind her. 

Lux gasped at his touch. He parted away hair strands with his fingers and slowly kissed the back of her neck. A shackled arm then circled her from behind, taking away the arm cover from her palms. A strange relief washed over Lux, leaving her soothed yet wildly unsatisfied. His head tilted against hers, tenderly. Tears poked at her eyes. It wasn't enough. She wasn't enough. 

"I crossed a line." he said into her ear, holding her tight. Lux knew that was the most apologetic thing he had ever said to her. He wasn't one for apologies. The words meant less than his touch, a touch unfamiliarly caring and Lux lost all her prudence. Not sensual, not trying to seduce her, not trying to play her: a warm embrace solely for her comfort. In other times, this would have made her heart melt. But after knowing that she was just one of his many pawns, she ached, yet her body betrayed her.

"Why do you always turn your true heart away from me, Sylas?"

"I could ask you the same. But we both know none of us wants to answer."

They stood like that for a while, drinking in each other's smell and presence. And him, playing around and feeling the magic emanating from her being. Lux felt it, it was as if he took a cloak off her shoulders, or as if he took an object from her open palms: it was gentle. His lips crept up on her cheek, but without pressing kisses. I want you. This time Lux knew not to dream of love or romance. That's something Sylas couldn't give her. Or rather, he could, but the war was far more important. She could allow his need for touch to satisfy her, answer her desire, yet keep no expectations of him becoming hers. He belonged to his revolution, to his recruits.

Her core sparked with determination, understanding the lust in her belly. She did not want to ask, to wait, to hide. Lux turned on her heel to face him and pulled him in for a kiss, palms resting lightly on his stubby cheeks. The lips were soft and warm, and the young woman abandoned herself in the man's arms. Strands of his hair mixed in with hers as their embrace grew fierce, fingers searching each other's body, perhaps for confirmation that the other one was real. She had to touch him enough to last her forever.

She was reminded that he was naked only by her wandering fingers. They found no waistband at his hip, which made her heart jolt and she backed away a few inches. They parted and Lux slumped forward, as if missing his support. He sat back down on the furs, his splayed body naked and inviting. Lux had seen his bare torso many times, though she had touched him only today. In the soft glow of the embers, his muscles were contouring under the skin with each breath or move. Sylas leaned back on his elbow, looking at her lazily, as he played with the chains of his manacles. Then, he extended a hand, beckoning her closer.

"Uh-uh." he grunted in disapproval. "Undress." it wasn't an order but it surely sounded like one. He had the same expression as when she used to come see him in his cell: bored yet oddly expecting to be entertained. Lux's courage from the cave had died down, partly because the cave had enough darkness as opposed to this makeshift cabin of his, where the fire embers danced reddish on the wood and on their skin. 

"Undress. I will not do it for you." he added shaking his head, nit willing to budge despite her hesitation. 

"Then stop looking at me like that!" with all her realisations from tonight, she was still her prude self.

"Like... that." she said quietly. There were mixed feelings where she didn't want her modesty to be on display, like a lewd woman's, yet something else inside of her liked his intense eyes fixed on her curves. Nobody had ever looked at her so shamelessly, as if eyes could touch and strip her naked with a gaze.

"You do not want to be looked at with desire? I don't think you mean that. Besides, I'm not touching." he prompted her to proceed, tilting his chin forward. Like a king waiting to be served.

Lux took off her blouse, this time feeling her cheeks burning. She averted her eyes from him as much as she could. Then, the pants followed, leaving her in a white bralette and underwear bottoms. Sudden doubt washed over her as she stood there, almost naked, about to give herself to a man to whom she meant so little. But the burning feeling in her lower abdomen told her that it was too late for second thoughts. 

"You could still look elsewhere if I ask you, though." she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to bargain for her modesty.

"Well there's nothing else here quite as interesting." he gestured towards the stark barrack. "Even a lowly mage like me can be allowed to see and enjoy beauty." he said, cocking his head sideways. His hand darted between his legs, chains dragging along his prominent thigh muscles. There was a primal cord within her deepest corners of fantasy which beckoned her to succumb to him, on knees and elbows. 

Chills ran down her spine, making her nipples poke through the soft cotton. It was chilly inside now. Or that is what she told herself. Seeing as she wasn't going to have her way, she quickly peeled off her underwear and sat down on the furs, determined to keep an arm over her chest. Blasted fire wouldn't die off already!

She peeked at him. Sylas was hard now, still eyeing her. It was her time to stare. While he had probably seen other women, Sylas was the first naked man Lux had set her gaze upon. For something she couldn't quite understand its purpose, his manhood looked appealing. And she bit her tongue at her own thoughts. Demacia surely didn't teach it's daughters to lust for hot-bodied criminals with deadly power.

"Now come closer and kiss me." he called for her lips.

She didn't need much convincing here, the deed was half done. She didn't have to make him hers for this. Their lips met and he let her take control and move around him. She rested her free hand at the back of his neck and pulled him in. The hand which was supposed to shield her breasts from his eyes was now rubbing against her fully erect nipples, before she caught herself and stopped, leaving her breasts exposed to his hungry gaze. She could feel him smirk.

"Straddle me with your legs." he said, briefly breaking the kiss. 

While she found it hard to hide her blushing and anticipation, he was rather stoic, composed. Her brows furrowed, questioning. What could she make of that? The burning question remained unanswered: was he pleased with her body?

"As if you'd get on your horse to ride it, Lux." he clarified, his tone suggesting that his patience with her inexperience was running out. He still kept his hands to himself. Everything about them felt like a game. A game of who could pretend to care less, a game of who could mask their wants better. 

For Sylas, to love Lux was to love a bit of the very thing he wanted to destroy. How can you love and be loved by a woman whose family you've sworn to destroy? How to ever double down in the face of his followers? A leader had to be made and chosen by his followers, otherwise he was no better than a king, and he feared that their hearts would grow fickle if he were to suddenly declare the Crownguards as untouchable. Though a string pulled at his heart evertime he laid eyes upon her, small, shy, wanting, in need... of him. You cannot murder the family of the woman you want to have in your bed. He banished the thought, thinking that he probably looked silly as he mind had drifted where it always was, to war.

Her movements awoke him from his grim mind. She got on top of him, careful to move the chains out of the way and eased herself down on his hips. She felt him hard underneath her own slick lips and something pushed her to rub herself onto him. Only when they were skin on skin, she realized how wet she was, and how pleasant it felt to slide across his length. That was the feeling she had been seeking. Could it had been lust, instead of love, that drove her to engage in this madness? It would be awfully simplistic to be so. This could never explain her worry about his safety, her thoughts of a brighter future where their love would shine without war, where she could come home to him.

"Rock yourself back and forth, and lean back into your hands." he ordered propping his head up on a pillow. The sharp, eager, words made her dream falter.

She wished for the ability to say that she had no idea how to do what he wanted. But she understood precisely and she had grown tired of feigning virtue. She did as her own body commanded her to do, rubbing faster onto his length. Her sex bloomed under the friction, getting slicker and slicker. 

The soft pleasurable spot on her mound became very salient, each pulsing feeling either ice cold or burning hot. She caught herself moan. It felt good. No, hot baths felt good. This was heavenly, reminiscent of the pure adrenaline of jumping down into the icy water of the lake from the top of a cliff. It was different than when he'd used his fingers, his member was hot and thick, pulsing as she did. Was it the carnal pleasure or was it something about the sly, good-looking mage underneath her that rocked her world and turned it upside down? With the thrill of the forbidden pleasure tasted sweeter than ever, enthralling all of her senses into sweet harmony. 

Sylas half-closed his eyes, losing a bit of his cold composure. He had his lips slightly parted as Lux trembled on top of him. But he was a man after all, the friction alone wasn't going to do much for him. It would only rouse him harder, tease at his binds. He wanted more and he knew Lux would give it without hesitation. He struggled to hold back any longer. Hungry palms rushed to grab her asscheeks, a silent approval of her efforts. He took her panting and quiet moans as her saying yes to his demands. 

He sat upright quickly, surprising her. Lux was pulled into a tight embrace, the petricite scraping across the skin of her hips. He lifted her just enough to bury his face into her chest, his hungry mouth searching for her nipples. She liked this, not just the touching, but being wanted. Of course, she had no way of knowing how romantic love was supposed to feel. But for now, she drank in the raw feeling of being desired by a man with such passion. 

She noticed the slight movement of his hips under her butt, impatient as his lips and teeth took all kind of liberties with her breasts. She had no idea that breasts could feel erotic. His weight shifted and he overturned her, Lux now lying on her back and staring into his eyes. Chains were draped around her chest and belly but she felt no weight. Her fingers ran to his face, to caress his cheek and slightly parted lips, wishing silently to close the gap between their bodies. Sylas kissed her fingers and then bent down to kiss her to, making Lux gasp.

"And now what?" she asked softly, conquered, and he knew what for. 

"And now I make love to you." he said, decisive

To be continued...


	3. At long last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot count the amount of times I've edited this and I still think it can be better. Does it even make sense anymore?   
> More plot coming next.

Making love. The words echoed in her mind long after they've left his lips. A pretty, more romantic way of saying he'd fuck her. Love required strong, reciprocated feelings and some sort of commitment. And dignity. Lux and Sylas had none of these, for the moment. She had an unrequited love, an infatuation, and he had carnal lust. All happening in a makeshift cabin in a rebel camp during civil war. Not at all what Lux had in mind when she had fantasised about her first time.

At least it was strong lust from him, for a lack of better circumstances. It had to suffice. He was between her legs, leaning on his elbows and hunched over her. His eager member resting on the mound of her sex made her desire plummet even harder than she knew it could be possible. She blushed. Lux had no power of going back on this. And Sylas was taking his time, making her burn and whimper and moan at his mercy.

His gaze devoured her body. With one hand, he stroked himself against the slit of her intimate spot, sending tantalising shivers of pleasure down Lux's back. She bit her lip, trying to look less absent, less absorbed by the lack of appropriateness. Sylas stopped caressing her breasts with his free hand and instead pinched her nipple hard. She helped, before he lifted her chin up with a callous touch.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?" he muttered, probably catching her reserved look. "What thoughts do you poison yourself with?" His tone stirred her heart, so soft, vulnerable, so wanting, with a subtle dash of disappointment. He could be like that when he wanted, though it must have been a rare sight to behold the part of Sylas that still wished for other things than revenge. He didn't like being feared by her, although it had its uses. Perhaps deep down inside Sylas there was a snuffed out beam of desire to be loved, visible only through the cracks of his steeled heart.

"I'm not." she evaded the question under a sweet lie, a front to shield her skepticism. Lux couldn't exactly tell Sylas that she was expecting better and more of him in order to be content. She would have liked stability, promises and propriety. She was convinced that he was hardly aware of the implications love making had for her. Apart from her fear of spiralling into hopeless romance, there was a thought: she will be a lady with her virtue tarnished by the lowest of the low. 

"Don't lie to me, little light. Especially in bed." he lowered himself enough to kiss her, pressing their bodies together even more. She liked his weight on top of her, and her arms tenderly circled bis neck. If only he could be hers, like this, forever, and if only they could live outside Demacian ideals. A foolish desire with no real consequences. Even without this assurance, she would give herself to him, taunted by months on end of deep, dark and secret desires of becoming his. In many ways.

"I can't help it. Some things are better left unspoken. Especially in bed." she whispered between kisses, trying to bend her mind away from unwanted thoughts. It had never been easier to confess a wrongdoing, a lie, than now, in his arms. "You are stalling." she pointed out, clear eyes staring into stormy ones.

"You have lost your humming impetus." he said thoughtfully as he traced unseen patterns on her clavicle and neck with his index. He tried his best not to let the petricite manacles hang heavy against her small frame. Despite this care for her, he had turned colder, though not quite stonewalling Lux. Sylas didn't condone hesitation in his black and white view of the world. Judging by his slightly arched brows, he knew perfectly well just how reserved she was. After all, he did the same thing, carefully guarding his heart from catching feelings so that no blonde lady would ever stand between him and his victory.

"I was just thinking that I don't want this to end. But I must live with the thought that it will have to." she clarified for him, only a half-truth. But this was no time for regretful comments and wishful thinking. It was time for her to act.

Lux shifted under him, missing his touch, his teasing and attention. She cupped his stubby cheeks with her palms, caressing the face of the man who ruled her heart and body. She was unable to escape his magnetic pull. Her sense had helped her abstain from her wants until tonight, it was bound that she'd slip at some point and abandon the rules she made for herself. After all, Lux made a lot of rules, which took quite the effort to respect. 

"Come now" she said sweetly, before allowing him to question her anymore. For him as a man, it will never be enough to be loved with hesitation or reserve. He was full of thorny troubles, all-or-nothings and grand words. Lux wandered if love could ever redeem him, whether it could help tilt the balance towards the good parts of him, while healing the wounds of his past. But if you took the anger out of a revolutionary, what would you be left with?

Despite her troubled heart, Lux found it hard to control the temptation of being with him, even though she knew he favoured another woman. There was no reason to delay any longer, all things considered. Desire seeped into her bones and muscles, urging her to buck her hips towards his body, in order to feel the erection again. "Please..." she whispered with her voice faltering under the need for touch. She grasped at his torso with desperate hands and guided her body to answer to his, to move against him, rile him up. "...just make me yours already." she finally said it, whispering forbidden words into his ear like a melody praising his conquest and victory over her reason.

Only it didn't feel like he had won. For a dejected Sylas, her words had rang true in his mind: they must renounce each other if she were to return to Demacia, to her role, and him, to his followers. Despite his control and his complete dedication to tearing down nobility, could do nothing but understand how much he cared for this Crownguard girl. The feeling had infiltrated his reluctant heart and now he was forced to face the possibility of losing the woman who had relentlessly haunted his newly regained freedom. It was unfair to both of them. But fairness be damned, tonight was their last chance to allow the fire in their hearts burn and consume them. 

Sylas knew this was a turning point, with the northern army coming to their aid. If Lux wasn't by his side before dawn, he had to get himself rid of her. They couldn't share their feelings across a battlefield. However, he refused to do so before allowing himself one final indulgence. His lips captured hers with hunger, while one of his arms propped her head up, giving Lux little room for second thoughts. He would roam every inch of her, memorize every curve and line of her body, her scent, the softness of her skin and only then renounce her. In response to his fire, she wrapped herself around him, circling his body with her legs. This only drove him want to plunge into her sex, overcame with impulsive desires which made his steely composure crumble. No other woman had managed to inspire him so, no matter how hard he had tried.

The girl enjoyed the urgency of his kiss. She wanted more of what happened in the cave, much more. Lux reluctantly allowed him to break their embrace, only to have Sylas go down on her again. His breath on the wet spot made her gasp. The time of blushing and prudence was long gone, yet she tensed up in expectation, remembering the odd feeling of being touched and exposed like that. He hummed as he teased her slit, tongue sliding up and down at a criminally sensual pace. Lux jolted, arching her back. The feeling made her acutely aware of her internal femininity, clenching and pulsing in response to him. And then, as if he read her mind, he slipped a finger inside. He made sure to push deep in order to make it all the more satisfying when he drew out, which painted black and white spots all over her closed eyelids. All while he still sucked and licked with his mouth. Lux squirmed and moaned between shallow breaths, before she caught herself and gritted her teeth instead. She heard him chuckle at her attempt to contain the reactions. The pace quickened and she could feel her muscles squeezing his finger before finally she reached the climax point. It was like something fractured inside her, and it wasn't the tension in her limbs and joints. Her eyes rolled all the way to the back of her head in an attempt to contain the reaction, fearing that otherwise she would explode. The ripple in her navel left her breathless and all the way slicker. It died down far too quickly. She whimpered when he withdrew from her and Sylas grinned to himself.

She was dizzy, but he gave her no time to rest. It didn't matter: her heart danced to his tune. She put up no resistance when he guided her to sit up in front of him, with her back pressed against his hard abdomen. Sylas cradled her with steady hands, turning her face towards him in order to kiss her, to have her taste herself on his lips. She let herself soft into his embrace as he played with her curves. Then, he bent her down, guiding her to arch her spine for him. Lux rested on her elbows, feeling him hard against her ass. She fought the urge to rub against it, feeling surprised by her own thoughts, so uncanny for a virgin lady. 

His hand gripped her hip, keeping her steady, while the other one stroked himself. Positioning, he had found her entrance where he gently pushed. Despite her excitement and surety, she couldn't help but gasp, feeling the sudden tension of her insides. She didn't know what to expect as the tip probed her virginity. It was strange to desire something unknown. She whined as Sylas pushed more, splitting her open inch by inch. Feeling her tension, he bent down to plant a kiss on her shoulder and whispered sweet reassurances in her ears. She bit her lips, focused on squirming less. But her mind was electrified by every movement, making her eyes squint. It was a fascinating edge between pain and pleasure, like a balance waiting to be tipped.

Althpugh not showing it, Sylas was tense himself as he tried to control his mild thrusting, when all he wanted to do was to move as deeply as possible and give way to his urges. His fingers dug harder into fer flesh while the tantalisingly slow rhythm made him grit his teeth. He had never been with a virgin girl before, which made him cautious about his impulses. As cautious as possible one could be when consumed with unwavering lust, which Lux instilled in him with her whimpers, moans and shaky legs. She was pleasantly sensitive and he was a masterful lover. After an excruciatingly slow game of push and pull, helping her adjust to his girth, he had managed to have Lux's ass pressed to his bone. He exhaled, taking in the feeling of her wrapped around the entirety of his length, along with the view. It was exquisite. 

Lux covered her mouth with her arm. She wasn't quite ready to outright moan for him like some tavern girl. He would probably tease her later about it. Thankfully, at least he couldn't see her face, the expression of bliss and ecstasy. While the beginning had been difficult, she was progressively getting more comfortable with his size, to the point that the fullness gave her a funny feeling in her navel. A complete, well rounded sensation, stronger than before.

His chains dangled around her thighs as he fucked her faster and faster, amplifying their pleasure with each slide. Without notice, he suddenly slammed harder, quicker, against her. The impact stole a desperate cry from the young woman. "Luxanna." he groaned, unintentionally. It was like nothing she had felt before, and it made her body resonate with tingles. Her eyes were watery from the intensity. She abandoned herself to this feeling, to the skin on skin sensation, to the electrifying friction. Her mind had gone completely blank, empty of all doubts and fears. 

"Sylas, I..." but words were too much for this moment.

Her hands scratched the floor, preparing for an inevitable orgasm. It shone to her beneath closed eyelids, beckoning her closer, like a glimmer in the darkness. Only Sylas didn't let it come so fast, not without hunching over her and biting her shoulder blade. His shallow breaths quickened with the rhythm as he snuk a hand between her legs, massaging her just in time. It was imminent. He slowly fucked and touched her as the waves of pleasure crashed against her mind, a slow ripple which obliterated the world outside. Her gasp and cries were almost akin to a sob. Lux hung to the arm which held her, gasping for air.

But the moment ended prematurely and he withdrew his hand from under her. Sylas straightened his back and was quick to pull her back against him, resuming his urgent pace. With her being slicker after the orgasm, his movements were deeper, less controlled. The grip on her hips tightened and she could feel his shackles dig deeper in her flesh, chains rattling at her feet. Something was changing in his rhythm, a newly found urgency made him slam into her harder, further and she eagerly matched his movement, unable to stop a moan from escaping her lips. It felt different now.

His shallow breathing turned into short, deep grunts. A drop of sweat fell from his chin down her back, surprising Lux. But she realized it was his turn now. Instinctively, she tensed her own muscles down there, gripping him, ready to return the favour. But he suddenly slid out and stroked himself against her ass cheek. The girl protested the sudden abandonment.

"Don't... keep going." she whispered against her arms. "Don't stop."

He stopped in his track. He should have known better, but the urge had been greater than his self-control. While Lux had indulged into torturous thoughts and fantasies of him, Sylas had completely pushed her out of his mind, and was now faced with the one thing he had avoided the most: once the barrier was down, he couldn't deny himself. To the girl's pleasure, he slowly entered her once more. Unable to resist to him taking his time, she whined and pushed her ass into him, eager to feel his full girth and length once again. The thrill of her arousal and eagerness was erotic and quickly made Sylas get closer and closer, until finally he released the build up of pleasure, grunting through his teeth. After a couple more short bucks he stopped moving and they both sat there, panting, as his member pulsed inside her. Reluctantly, Sylas let himself slide out, still reeling in from the feeling. 

Lux lay down on her side, quiet and calm, like a newly tamed mare. She stared at the embers of the fire. The lack of thoughts felt natural, as if she had no care in the world, as if his trace wasn't dripping between her legs. But she felt oddly fulfilled sprawling the furs. He was still on his knees and eyeing her, returning to his usual frown.

"I..." he stuttered, as if his mind had gone blank as well. "Here." he said with a sigh, grabbing a cloth from the empty water bucket. She obeyed, sitting up lazily. He continued to look at her, as if through a haze, staring at her wet slit, messy hair and hard nipples while she cleaned his seed away. He could probably take her again. How will they go different ways when the other one had rooted their presence so deep?

He crawled next to her and collapsed on his back, carefully massaging his forehead. He put an arm under his head and closed his eyes. Moments later, after she was done, Lux shifted her weight next to him and Sylas extended his arm on the bed. As she put away the wet rag, he found her hip and he forced her down. "Sit." he ordered, like it was ordinary for her to lay next to him. His palm on her stomach motioned her to snuggle into him, pulled tight against his chest. The rhythm of his heart was soothing for Lux. They lay there in silence, listening to each other's breathing. This almost felt ordinary, just a pair of lovers enjoying the aftermath, caught up in their love for each other. 

Was this the end? Or was this to become the catalyst to their passion? Lux couldn't give herself an answer. Instead, she caressed his chest as a reflex, with fingers splayed across his damp skin. She was at a loss for words, wanting to speak but unable to squeeze anything out of her foggy mind. She opted to remain quiet and enjoy the warmth oh his body, his touch on her waist. She probably loved him. She'll probably love him more after this, taunted by the memories they've just made. 

To be continued.


End file.
